Never
by yonghoney
Summary: Seonho, yang memiliki Trauma membuat Ia takut dan menganggap semua orang akan menyakitinya. Ia di pertemukan dengan Guanlin yang berjanji tidak akan menyakiti dirinya. Akankah Seonho bisa mempercayai Guanlin? [WannaOne/Produce101S2- Lai Guanlin X Yoo Seonho]
1. Prolog - Under The Street Lamps

**Cast** : Lai Guan Lin, Yoo Seonho, Other

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Drama, Hurt-Comfort, Romance

 **Standart Disclamer Applied**

 **• Never •**

Guanlin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruko 2 lantai yang merupakan tempat prakteknya, mengunci lalu menuju mobilnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan dia harus pulang. Hari ini beberapa pasiennya membuat jadwal konsultasi dan terapi.

Guanlin memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah mini market dan membeli sekaleng kopi dingin. Melihat jalanan sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Jalanan Seoul sangat sepi, Sehingga terkadang Ia takut untuk keluar diatas jam 11 malam. Guanlin membuka pintu mobilnya, Manic matanya tanpa sengaja melihat ke sebuah lampu jalan tak jauh dari mini market tadi. Ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba tergeletak begitu saja.

Dengan sigap, Guanlin berlari menghampiri orang tersebut. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut cokelatnya yang acak-acakan dan pipi yang masih basah. Dahi Guanlin mengernyit, Dia menangis? Guanlin mencari dompet di saku celana pemuda tadi. Tidak ada. Bagaimana ia mengantarkan pemuda ini pulang?

"Hey... Bangun" Guanlin menepuk pelan pipi pemuda tadi.

Guanlin menggendong pemuda tadi dan memasukkannya ke mobil. Ia melepas jaketnya dan menyelimuti pemuda tadi. Guanlin segera membawa pemuda tadi ke Rumahnya. Tidak mungkin ia membawa pemuda tadi ke Rumah sakit karena pemuda itu tidak membawa kartu Identitas. Sesekali Guanlin melihat pemuda tersebut untuk memastikan keadaannya.

Sesampainya di Rumah, Guanlin membawa pemuda tadi ke kamarnya. Guanlin berniat membuka sepatu pemuda tadi, samar-samar Ia mendengar pemuda itu mengigau ketakutan.

"J-jangan... Maafkan Ayahku..."

Guanlin memandang pemuda tadi Iba. Dugaannya adalah pemuda tadi ketakutan, hingga pikirannya kacau. Namun bagaimana bisa pemuda itu tidak sadarkan diri?

Disaat Guanlin berniat mengambil pakaian dan beranjak mandi, Ia mendengar pemuda tadi berteriak ketakutan, lalu duduk dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Guanlin segera menghampirinya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Guanlin khawatir.

Namun, pemuda tadi malah menarik selimut hingga menutupi dadanya. Tangannya terlihat bergetar "Siapa kau?!"

"Justru aku yang seharusnya menanyakan itu padamu. Kau siapa? Aku menemukanmu pingsan tadi" ujar Guanlin sabar.

Pemuda tadi terdiam dan tangannya masih bergetar. Disaat Guanlin bermaksud menenangkannya, Pemuda tadi justru menampik tangan Guanlin "Kumohon! Jangan sentuh aku!" teriak pemuda tadi sembari memejamkan matanya erat.

"Hey... Aku tidak akan menyakitimu"

"Tapi kau berniat memperkosaku, kan?"

Guanlin terdiam, apa ini yang membuat pemuda tersebut begitu ketakutan?

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan buruk kepadamu. Aku hanya ingin membantumu"

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mati saja?"

Guanlin membeku mendengar ucapan pemuda di hadapannya tadi "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada gunanya aku hidup jika seperti ini. Kau seharusnya membiarkanku disana. Aku sudah berhasil tidak makan dua hari tapi tidak kunjung mati"

"Kau ada masalah? Aku bisa membantumu jika Aku mampu"

"Tidak perlu.. Kau mungkin juga nantinya tidak akan percaya kepadaku"

Keduanya terdiam. Pemuda itu menatap selimut dengan tangan yang memeluk erat kedua kakinya. Hening. Hingga terdengar bunyi keroncongan dari perut pemuda tersebut.

"Kau lapar? Aku akan memesan makanan" ujar Guanlin sembari mengambil ponselnya.

"Tidak. Biarkan aku begini saja" jawab pemuda tadi ketus.

"Ah iya... Aku belum tahu namamu dan aku tidak tahu har-"

"Seonho"

"Aku Guanlin"

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkan ku?"

"Tadi aku melihatmu pingsan tak jauh dari Minimarket. Di luar sangat dingin. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu kedinginan disana. Kau tidak membawa kartu identitas jadi aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu. Jadi, Aku membawamu pulang"

Seonho masih terdiam. Guanlin menatapnya tidak tega, Lalu berniat menggandeng Seonho untuk ke bawah, namun Seonho sudah menepisnya.

"Kau mau apa?!" teriak Seonho dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Jika kau tidak mau makan, setidaknya aku akan membuatkan susu untukmu. Aku tidak mau kau mati kelaparan disini"

Seonho masih terdiam. "Baiklah, Aku tidak menyentuhmu. Jika kau takut aku akan berbuat sesuatu kepadamu, Aku akan turun duluan. Oke?"

Guanlin berjalan keluar dari kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Tak lama kemudian Seonho mengikutinya takut-takut.

Rumah yang di tempati Guanlin sangat luas untuk di huni satu orang. Membuat Seonho takut jika Guanlin membohonginya. Namun, pemikiran tersebut terbantahkan ketika Ia melihat Guanlin sedang menerima makanan dari kurir sebuah Restoran. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Guanlin mengisyaratkan untuk ke ruang makan dengan matanya.

Seonho memperhatikan Guanlin yang sedang menata makanan diatas meja. Lalu menyiapkan dua buah piring. Guanlin membeli Ayam goreng dan beberapa makanan lainnya.

"Aku tidak ingin makan" tolak Seonho.

"Ayolah. Satu potong saja, ya?" bujuk Guanlin.

Seonho menggelengkan kepalanya. Guanlin membuka kulkasnya dan mengeluarkan sekotak es krim. Mata Seonho berbinar.

"Aku akan memberikan ini kepadamu, Setelah kau makan nanti"

"Kau memaksa sekali"

Guanlin dengan sabar memandangi Seonho yang sedang memakan Ayamnya. Ia memastikan agar Seonho makan terlebih dahulu. Merasa di perhatikan, Seonho menatap Guanlin tidak terima.

"Kenapa memandangiku?!"

"Aku harus memastikan kau menghabiskan Ayam gorengmu sebelum aku memberimu es krim. Tidak boleh, ya?"

"Jangan menatapiku! Aku takut"

Guanlin tersenyum pasrah "Baiklah. Tapi kau harus menghabiskannya"

Guanlin mengambil sepotong ayam goreng dan memakannya tanpa mencelupkan ke bumbu yang membuat Seonho kebingungan.

"Kenapa tidak pakai Bumbu?"

"Aku tidak terbiasa memakan ayam dengan bumbu. Aku baru beberapa bulan di Seoul"

Seonho mengingat jika nama Guanlin sangat asing di telinganya "Ah..."

"Sudah! Mana es krimku?" tanya Seonho.

"Kau hanya memakan sepotong. Tambah lagi"

"Kau bilang tadi akan memberiku es krim setelah makan"

"Tapi kau hanya makan sepotong" ujar Guanlin usil.

"Kau tidak memberi batasan berapa yang harus ku makan"

"Kau mau atau tidak?"

"Baiklah baiklah" Guanlin terkikik melihat wajah Seonho yang terlihat pasrah memakan ayam gorengnya.

Guanlin memandangi Seonho yang memakan es krimnya dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Kau menyuruhku memakan ayam sangat banyak hingga aku tidak sanggup menghabiskan es krim ini!"

"Ini sudah malam. Kau boleh memakannya lagi besok"

"Besok?"

Guanlin menutup mulutnya begitu menyadari Ia melontarkan kata-kata begitu saja hingga terdengar seperti tidak mengizinkan Seonho pulang.

"Ah maaf aku-"

"Aku juga tidak berminat untuk pulang"

"Kau ada masalah dengan orang di rumahmu?" tanya Guanlin hati-hati.

Seonho mengangguk setelah menyuapkan sesendok es krim ke mulutnya. Matanya menatap ke sembarang arah. "Ayah kandungku tidak mempercayaiku lagi"

Guanlin menatap Seonho tidak tega.

"Lalu, kenapa kau terlihat bergetar jika aku berniat mendekatimu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakan itu.. Aku sangat takut"

 **• Never •**

Guanlin terbangun dari sofa begitu mendengar Seonho berteriak ketakutan. Ia segera menyalakan lampu dan menghampiri Seonho yang berkeringat dingin. Guanlin memeluk Seonho dan mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Sssttt... Tidak apa-apa..."

Menyadari seseorang memeluknya, Seonho membuka matanya dan mendorong Guanlin menjauh darinya.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Kau ketakutan tadi"

Seonho terdiam Tangannya bergetar.

"Aku tidur tanpa meminum obatku dahulu"

"Obat?" tanya Guanlin memastikan.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa tertidur dengan nyaman. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku memerlukan 2 butir agar bisa tertidur tanpa memimpikan orang itu. Pamanku menolak untuk menuliskan resep obat itu dan mengambil sisa obatku"

"Kau meminum obat penenang?"

Seonho mengangguk.

"Jika kau tidak bisa tidur tanpa obat penenangmu malam ini, bisakah aku yang menggantikan obatmu itu? Aku akan memelukmu agar kau tidak ketakutan lagi. Aku berjanji tidak akan berbuat buruk kepadamu" tawar Guanlin.

Seonho ragu. Ia menatap Guanlin dan menemukan keseriusan dimatanya. Bisakah Ia mempercayai Guanlin? Bisakah Ia menepis pikiran jika semua orang akan menyakitinya?

 **To Be Continued**

Long Time No See! Maafkan beberapa bulan yang bikin sibuk banget. Tau-tau kambek bawa ff Wanna One wkwk. Anyway, maaf sebelumnya karena saya jarang liat produce 101 karena sibuk. Cuma awal-awal episode. Dan baru kemarin denger judul lagu yang saya pake buat judul ini. Dan, saya cuma tau Guanlin-Seonho ini. Ada saran buat Pair lainnya yang nanti saya masukan di sini?


	2. Chapter 1 - Reason

**Ch 1 - Reason**

Sekelibat bayangan itu masih teringat jelas di pikiran Seonho. Tak peduli seberapa besar usahanya untuk memejamkan matanya, Seonho masih teringat kejadian itu. Namun, usapan lembut Guanlin di kepalanya seakan-akan mencoba menggapus hal yang sangat ingin Seonho lupakan. Pelukan hangat itu membuatnya berhenti bergetar ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau aman bersamaku" bisikan lembut Guanlin membuat Seonho sedikit demi sedikit bisa melupakan masalahnya. Dan terlelap.

Guanlin terbangun ketika Alarm ponselnya berbunyi dengan nyaring. Begitu Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala tempat tidur, Ia menyadari sesuatu. Kemana perginya Seonho? Ia juga tidak mendengar suara dari kamar mandi. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah kertas di bantal yang di pakai oleh Seonho.

' _Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lebih lama lagi. Aku akan pergi. Aku akan mengingat semua kebaikanmu yang membuatku nyaman selama berada di sini_ \- **Seonho** '

"Aku masih penasaran dengan anak itu"

 **• Never •**

Seonho menempelkan kepalanya di meja sembari menunggu bel masuk berbunyi. Sudah beberapa hari dia Absen namun masih merasa takut untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain.

"Seonho!" Jihoon menepuk pelan pundak Seonho.

Jihoon terkejut melihat tangan Seonho yang bergetar dan keringat dingin yang mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Jihoon menarik kursi dari bangku sebelah tempat duduk Seonho. Ia berkali-kali memastikan jika Seonho tidak apa-apa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jihoon-ah" ujar Seonho pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau absen seminggu?"

Seonho terdiam. Lalu memejamkan matanya erat. Menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Jihoon menyadari ada yang tidak beres dari sahabatnya langsung memeluk Seonho erat.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak siap menceritakannya kepadaku. Aku tidak akan memaksamu hingga kau siap"

 **• Never •**

Jihoon mengumpat kesal di kamar mandi kelas 12. Tak henti-hentinya Ia berharap agar kekasihnya segera membalas pesannya karena sangat penting. Ia meminta bantuan kepada kekasihnya yang merupakan seorang psikolog untuk membantu Senho yang sedang depresi. Ia tidak sanggup membiarkan temannya terus menangis dan ketakutan. Ia harur melakukan tugasnya sebagai sahabat. Yakni membantu Seonho melupakan masalahnya.

Ponsel Jihoon bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya yang memang sangat Ia nantikan.

'Aku sedang sibuk, sayang. Aku meminta teman baikku untuk membantunya'

Awalnya Jihoon sedikit kesal. Tapi setelah melihat keadaan Seonho, Ia menyetujuinya karena temannya benar-benar sangat membutuhkannya. Ia mengetik pesan balasan untuk kekasihnya tersebut.

'Baiklah... Aku akan mengatur jadwal pertemuannya'

 **• Never •**

Jika bisa memilih bagaimana nasib kita, tentu saja kita akan memilih yang terbaik dan paling sempurna untuk kita. Tidak kecuali untuk Seonho. Memang, banyak yang iri karena Ayah Seonho sangat kaya, bahkan seluruh hartanya tidak akan habis hingga turunan kedelapannya. Namun, jika boleh memilih, Seonho tidak menginginkannya.

Mansion mewahnya dijaga ketat pengawal. Seonho harus sering menyamar untuk menjadi pegawai Ayahnya jika ingin keluar. Pekerjaan Ayah Seonho yang mengharuskannya sering bepergian keluar negeri dan keberadaannya di rumah bisa di hitung dengan jari. Yang jelas, Seonho tidak betah. Sekalipun banyak pelayan yang melayaninya selayaknya seorang pangeran ataupun pengawal yang melindunginya seperti petinggi negara. Ya, Seonho tidak betah. Ia merasa hidup dalam kotak kaca.

Dengan Alasan untuk melindunginya, Ayah Seonho memiliki beberapa cabang Hotel bintang lima dan kasino. Pekerjaan ayahnya membuat Seonho menjadi target yang ingin di culik.

"Aku ingin keluar menemui temanku. Apa itu tidak boleh?"

"Tuan Muda, Tuan melarangku untuk mengizinkanmu keluar tanpa pengawal"

"Bagaimana aku bisa nyaman jika aku membawa lima orang pengawal? Aku juga butuh privasi"

"Tuan mu-"

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat. Keluarkan mobil atau aku akan pergi dengan kendaraan umum"

Seorang pria dengan seragam terpaksa menuruti keinginan Seonho. Jika tidak ingin melihat Seonho menghilang seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia bisa dibunuh oleh Ayah Seonho jika mengetahui pemuda itu berjalan tanpa menggunakan penghangat tubuh saat pagi buta.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil hitam keluar dari garasi dan berhenti tak jauh dari Seonho yang menunggu di carport. Tanpa menunggu supir membukakan pintu untuknya, Ia masuk dan menutup pintu dengan sedikit keras. Tanda moodnya sedang tidak baik.

Seonho tau, ada sebuah mobil yang mengikuti mereka. Pengawal untuknya.

"Ke toko buku tak jauh dari sini" perintah Seonho.

Mobilnya berhenti di sebuah deretan ruko. Ada toko buku dan kafe dimana Ia berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Jihoon. Kata Jihoon, Ia bisa menyelinap lewat pintu belakang ruko tadi. Ada sebuah gang kecil di pintu belakang deretan ruko tersebut.

Ketika Seonho melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam toko buku, Ia melihat beberapa pengawalnya tampak berjaga tak jauh dari sana. Ia harus bisa melewati pintu belakang untuk bertemu Jihoon.

"Apa kau bisa membuka pintu belakang untukku?" ujar Seonho sembari menyerahkan Beberapa lembar puluhan ribu won kepada seorang pegawai. Beberapa saat, pegawai itu tampak gugup, namun setelah melihat sekeliling, Ia berani membukakan pintu belakang dan menerima uang dari Seonho.

"Kau bisa ambil ini jika mau. Itu baru" ujar Seonho sembari melempar jas Guccinya kepada pelayan tadi.

Beruntung, Seonho memakai kaos murah yang memungkingkan pengawalnya tidak mencurigainya. Ia berlari menuju pintu belakang kafe milik keluarga Jihoon. Tentu saja Jihoon sudah membukakan pintu belakang untuknya. Seonho mendapati Jihoon yang sedang mengontrol barang yang baru datang.

"Kau lama sekali" cibir Jihoon.

"Pengawalku melebihi pengawalan Presiden. Aku harus berdebat terlebih dahulu" ujar Seonho sembari menutup pintu belakang.

"Ah iya. Kumohon kau menurutiku kali ini. Aku mencari seseorang yang berpengalaman untuk membantu permasalahanmu"

Wajah Seonho berubah menjadi masam "Ku kira aku mengelabuhi pengawal untuk mendapatkan hal yang pantas"

"Seonho. Kita sahabat, kan?" Jihoon memegangi tangan Seonho. Samar-samar Ia bisa melihat bekas sayatan di tangannya "Aku ingin membantumu. Aku ingin membuatmu tersenyum lagi. Ada teman Hyung yang-"

"Teman kekasihmu?"

Jihoon mengangguk pelan.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti pasien sakit jiwa yang tidak bisa di sembuhkan, Park Jihoon? Apa kau menyesal berteman denganku?"

"Seonho!"

"Jangan berteriak!"

Seonho memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin melihat Jihoon.

"Kau hanya marah pada orang-orang di sekitarmu. Aku hanya ingin membantu-"

"Permisi? Jihoon-ssi?" Seorang pemuda dengan kemeja putih mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan yang di tempati Seonho dan Jihoon.

Jihoon menoleh ke sumber suara dan tersenyum kecil. "Guanlin-ge!"

Merasa pernah mendengar nama itu, Seonho juga ikut menoleh kearah Guanlin. Ia membeku seketika.

"Kau Seonho, kan? Apa kabar?" tanya Guanlin dengan sebuah senyuman.

Seonho menelan salivanya kasar. Sementara Jihoon memandangi keduanya heran. "b-baik" jawab Guanlin gugup.

"Guanlin-ge, ini yang kukatakan memerlukan bantuanmu" Jihoon meraih tangan Seonho dan menutup pintu ruangan saat Guanlin sudah masuk. Sofa merah yang berada di ruangan kecil itu langsung terisi oleh ketiga orang di sana. Jihoon mendudukkan Seonho di dekat Guanlin tanpa mempedulikan protesan Seonho.

"Apa kau masih tidak siap menceritakan masalahmu, Seonho?" tanya Guanlin pelan.

Seonho meremas celananya pelan dan Guanlin mencoba memeganginya. Agar Seonho tidak gugup.

"Ada temanmu di sini...Tidak apa-apa"

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Tiga minggu yang lalu adalah peresmian cabang kedua Kasino milik Ayahku di Hongkong..."

Guanlin dapat melihat Seonho yang berkali-kali mengatur nafas untuk menahan emosinya. "...di saat jam sudah menunjukkan sebelas malam, orang-orang mulai minum hingga mabuk dan Ayahku tidak mempedulikannya. Aku berniat untuk mengindar dari sana. Sialnya, Aku pergi tanpa pengawal satu pun karena Aku juga tidak terlalu suka"

Pundak Seonho mulai bergetar. Jihoon berniat mendekatinya namun di dahului oleh Guanlin. Mata Jihoon membulat begitu melihat Seonho memeluk Guanlin dan mulai menangis di bahunya.

"Saat aku ke mobil, ada orang mabuk yang menarikku ke dalam mobil dan... orang itu memperkosaku"

"Sudah tidak apa.. Jangan dilanjut jika kau tidak kuat menahannya" Guanlin mengusap kepala Seonho. Membiarkan Seonho menangis.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Jihoon heran.

"Aku menemukannya pingsan di jalan beberapa hari yang lalu. Karena malam itu sangat dingin aku membawanya pulang. Dan dia juga menangis seperti ini saat tengah malam"

"Aku sudah menceritakannya kepada Ayah namun Ia tidak mempercayaiku sama sekali. Orang itu mengalami kecelakaan setelah memperkosaku"

"Sudah.. Tidak apa. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku dan Jihoon percaya kepadamu"

"Ini alasanmu Absen selama dua minggu?" tanya Jihoon.

Seonho melepas pelukannya kepada Guanlin perlahan. Ia mencoba menghapus air matanya. "Aku kacau. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Bahkan dengan 2 butir obat penenang, Aku masih bermimpi tentang kejadian itu..."

Jihoon bisa merasakan betapa hancurnya sahabatnya itu. Di perkosa oleh orang yang tak di kenal dan tidak di percayai oleh Ayahnya sendiri. Jihoon tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia berada di posisi Seonho.

"Aku sempat berpikir. Bagaimana cara agar Ayah percaya kepadaku. Haruskah dengan melihat mayatku terlebih dahulu?" tatapan mata Seonho kosong. "Hanya Ayah yang kumiliki di dunia ini, namun melihatnya tertawa remeh saat aku bercerita tentang kejadian itu, Aku merasa lahir sia-sia"

 **• Never •**

" **Dia Depresi** "

Jihoon membatu mendengan pernyataan Guanlin "a-apa?"

"Sewaktu aku bertemu dengannya, Aku melihat wajahnya sangat pucat. Dia tidak makan dan tidur beberapa hari. Dia pergi dari rumahku pada pukul empat pagi. Tangan kurusnya banyak sayatan, itu menandakan dia sering mencoba bunuh diri. Dan sewaktu dia bercerita tadi, Aku menyimpulkan jika dia Depresi"

"Lalu perubahan sikapnya menjadi sangat sensitif?"

Guanlin mengaduk pelan kopi hangat di hadapannya, "itu wajar. Justru akan sangat mengerikan jika dia biasa saja. Dia bisa sembuh. Namun dengan usaha dan dukungan dari orang terdekat atau di cintainya dan dirinya sendiri"

"Seonho tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Gadis-gadis mendekatinya hanya memanfaatkannya. Ayahnya sibuk dan Ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkannya"

"Kalau begitu mungkin kau bisa membantunya"

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat di taman kanak-kanak. Di sekolah dia dijaga beberapa orang pengawal berbadan kekar. Banyak yang takut mendekatinya, namun dia mendekatiku. Seumur hidupnya, dia dilayani seperti pangeran. Aku sempat iri dengannya. Namun mendengar ceritanya hari ini, Aku bersyukur menjadi diriku sendiri. Maksudku, belum tentu aku sekuat dia"

"Jiwanya yang muda, dan lingkungan yang memanjakannya, membuat dia tidak bisa menerima kejadian ini. Dia tidak terbiasa. Dan terlebih lagi, dia di remehkan oleh sosok yang Ia inginkan untuk melindunginya. Itu menambah beban pikirannya"

Jihoon terdiam setelah meminum peach tea-nya. "Ge.. bisa aku minta tolong kepadamu lagi?"

"Apa itu?"

"Tolong bantu Seonho bangkit. Aku tidak bisa melihat dia seperti itu. Melihat dia nyaman berada dipelukanmu membuatku sedih. Dia menjadi sangat rapuh seperti ini. Tolong.. Berapapun kau minta, aku akan mengumpulkan uangku untuk membayarmu.."

"Berikan saja aku nomor ponsel Seonho dan sebisa mungkin larang dia untuk minum obat penenangnya"

Mata Jihoon terbelak mendengar kata terakhir Guanlin "Kukira yang setiap hari dia minum itu adalah vitamin"

"Valium Diazepam. Pencegah mimpi buruk. Memberikan efek mengantuk dan lelah yang membuatnya cepat tidur. Dia sendiri yang bilang kepadaku"

"Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini.."

"Hilang kepercayaan pada orang terdekat atau yang dia sayangi. Yang bisa kau lakukan adalah membuatnya percaya lagi"

 **• Never •**

"Tuan Muda!"

Seonho mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tanpa mempedulikan kepala pengawal yang cemas di belakangnya.

"Aku ingin minum" ujar Seonho kepada seorang pelayan.

"Tuan Muda, Anda kemana saja? Kami semua mence-"

"Kalian hanya cemas jika kehilangan pekerjaan, kan? Sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengatakan pada Ayah jika kalian menjagaku dengan baik"

Setelah menerima segelas air yang di bawakan oleh seorang pelayan, Seonho berdiri dan menatap para pengawal yang mengikutinya tadi.

"Jika kalian di tugaskan untuk mematuhi perintahku, Lakukan apa yang aku minta. Yang kalian lakukan kepadaku sangat berlebihan. Lima orang menjaga seorang anak berusia 17 Tahun? Aku merasa tidak lebih dari orang yang melakukan kejahatan fatal" Seonho pun mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kenapa Tuan Muda menjadi seperti ini sekarang?"

Seonho mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia menyibak tirai yang menutupi sebuah sketsa tanpa wajah seorang pria yang berada di dinding. Ia pernah bermimpi jika ada orang yang membuatnya nyaman. Namun yang mengejutkannya adalah seorang pria. Pipinya sedikit tirus, tinggi dan tubuhnya kurus.

Seonho mengambil pensil dan mulai mencoba menambahkan wajah pada sketsanya. Mengira-ngira wajah yang cocok. Memaksa tangan kanannya walaupun bergetar. Sekuat tenaga Ia menahan air matanya agar tidak turun lagi. Begitu merasa mulai stabil kembali, bayangan tentang orang itu menghilang. Seonho tidak tahan lagi, Ia mematahkan pensilnya menjadi dua dan melemparnya kesembarangan arah.

Tangan kanannya masih bergetar. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar lalu mendudukkan dirinya dekat jendela. Matanya tanpa sengaja melihat ponselnya yang bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk. Nomor Asing. Darimana orang ini mendapatkan nomornya?

"Seonho-yaa, ini Aku, Guanlin"

Entah sejak kapan, Seonho merasa tenang jika mendengar suara dari pemuda itu "...Ya?" jawabnya dengan sedikit serak.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?'

"Tidak. Aku belum tidur"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu besok. Apa kau bisa?"

 **• Never •**

Entah mengapa, malam itu Guanlin tidak dapat memejamkan matanya. Ia pergi ke lantai atas rumahnya. Terdapat beberapa kursi yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk memandangi langit Seoul pada malam hari. Tiba-tiba, Seonho masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

Orang Tuanya juga sudah meninggal sama seperti Ibu Seonho sejak Ia kecil. Saat sekolah dasar, Guanlin bekerja sebagai tukang cuci piring di sebuah Restoran dengan upah Makan, Tempat tinggal. Beruntung Ia cerdas sehingga dari sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah pertama Ia mendapatkan Beasiswa. Namun, pada saat Ia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas ada seorang Konglomerat yang menjadikannya anak angkat karena senang melihat kerja Guanlin walau hanya separuh waktu di Kafenya, dan Prestasinya yang bagus. Konglomerat tadi adalah seorang duda dengan satu putra, Istrinya meninggal beberapa tahun sebelum mengangkat Guanlin sebagai putranya. Begitu Guanlin menginjak bangku kuliah, Orang itu meninggal karena kecelakaan dan Guanlin mendapat warisan cukup banyak.

Ia memang kehilangan Orang Tuanya, namun tidak seperti Seonho. Ia benar-benar merasa harus menolong Seonho seperti permintaan Jihoon.

 **• Never •**

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi. Seonho segera memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tasnya. Seonho tidak langsung keluar menuju gerbang. Pengawalnya pasti sudah menunggu dan hari ini Ia memiliki janji dengan Guanlin untuk bertemu.

'Menyedihkan sekali jika kemana-mana aku selalu mengendap-endap seperti buronan' batin Seonho.

Seonho mengacak-acak rambutnya dan memakai kacamata tebal yang baru Ia beli kemarin. Ia sengaja tidak tampil mencolok hari ini. Ia berjalan keluar menuju gerbang sembari membaca sebuah buku dengan sesekali melihat kearah pengawalnya yang sudah menunggu tak jauh dari mobil. Setelah di rasa aman, Ia berlari menuju halte bis tak jauh dari sana.

Guanlin mengajaknya bertemu di sungai Han. Seonho teringat jika hari ini akan ada pertunjukkan Rainbow fountain di sana. Ia sudah lama tidak melihat pertunjukan tersebut. Ia sangat senang sewaktu Guanlin mengajaknya kesana.

Seonho tidak langsung mencari tempat duduk. Ia membeli segelas kopi hangat dan cemilan. Sesekali Ia melihat orang-orang di sekelilingnya, Ada beberapa siswa yang berjalan dan bercanda bersama, Ada karyawan yang tampaknya baru pulang dan menikmati minuman hangat.

'Andai aku bisa sebebas mereka' batin Seonho.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Seonho sedikit terkejut saat Guanlin tiba-tiba sudah di hadapannya. Guanlin datang dengan kemeja bodyfit putih dan celana bahan bewarna hitam.

"Ah.. Tidak juga.."

"Boleh aku duduk denganmu?" tanya Guanlin sopan.

Seonho mengangguk dengan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Guanlin duduk di sebelahnya. Keduanya sedang duduk di kursi yang tersedia di sana.

"Kau manis juga jika tersenyum. Sesekali tersenyumlah"

Pipi Seonho sedikit memerah mendengar pujian Guanlin. Bukan sekali Ia mendengar orang memujinya, tapi Ia tidak tersipu. Namun, Guanlin memujinya manis dan saat itu juga pipinya terasa panas.

"Ada perlu apa kau mengajakku bertemu?" Seonho memandangi Guanlin yang tampak asyik melihat pemandangan.

"Hanya ingin mengajakmu melihat pemandangan bersama"

Seonho berpura-pura memasang wajah masam "Padahal Aku kabur dari pengawalku lagi demi menepati janjiku untuk bertemu bersamamu"

"Aku bercanda. Aku sedikit merindukanmu"

"Kenapa sedikit?" Seonho memandangi Guanlin dengan tatapan anak anjingnya.

"Kau ini menggemaskan sekali" Guanlin mencubit pipi Seonho pelan. Seonho sedikit terkejut, namun tidak keberatan Guanlin mencubit pipinya.

"Ah.. Maaf" Guanlin menarik tangannya dan menggaruk belakang lehernya canggung.

Hening beberapa saat di antara keduanya. Keduanya sama-sama memandang ke arah Sungai.

"Guanlin.." panggil Seonho pelan.

"Hmm?"

"Aku suka berada di dekatmu. Dan aku merasa nyaman. Lebih nyaman daripada aku berada di rumah" Guanlin memandangi Seonho sambil mengusap surai hitamnya lembut.

"Tapi aku sadar.. Aku ini kotor dan-"

"Sssttt... Jangan terlalu memandang rendah dirimu sendiri" Guanlin mengusap punggung Seonho pelan.

"Aku merasa tidak pantas. Walau hanya memandangimu"

"Seonho-ya.. Aku tidak pernah menganggap pantas atau tidaknya bila ada orang yang mendekatiku. Orang Tuaku meninggal saat aku duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Saudara-saudaraku meninggalkanku sebatang kara setelah kematian mereka. Dan aku harus berjuang bertahan hidup sendirian"

"Tapi kau saat ini..."

"Sewaktu aku sekolah menengah akhir, seorang pebisnis mengangkatku menjadi anaknya. Ketika aku duduk di bangku kuliah, beliau meninggal dan mewariskan semua hartanya untuk aku dan kakakku"

"Kau terlihat tegar"

"Aku tidak memiliki seseorang untuk bersandar. Lalu, aku memutuskan untuk membantu orang sepertiku"

"Kau membuatku percaya jika masih ada orang baik di dunia ini.."

Langit perlahan mulai berubah menjadi gelap, Lampu-lampu di sekitar sungai Han mulai menyala dengan indah. Guanlin mengajak Seonho mencari tempat duduk yang pas untuk menyaksikan pertunjukkan Rainbow Fountain.

Beberapa orang mulai memadati tempat tersebut. Guanlin tau Seonho sedikit tidak nyaman berada di keramaian, Ia menggenggam tangan kanan Seonho dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku di sini"

Tepat pukul 7 Malam, Air mulai keluar dari sisi jembatan. Penataan lampu warna-warni yang pas membuat air mancur tadi semakin indah. Kembang Api juga mulai dinyalakan. Sesekali Guanlin melihat kearah Seonho yang tampak sangat menikmati pertunjukkan. Matanya berbinar seperti anak kecil membuat hati Guanlin di selimuti rasa hangat yang tidak pernah Ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Guanlin... Apa setelah kau berhasil membantuku untuk bangkit, Kau akan meninggalkanku?"

 **To Be Continued**

Terima kasih untuk Respon yang bagus di prolog dan semoga di chapter pertama ini ngga bikin nyesel. Terima kasih juga buat yang nyaranin beberapa pair yang nantinya akan saya tambahin dalam ff ini

 **Well, Saya ga bermaksud buat ngejelekin character dalam fanfic ini.** Ini lho cuma fiksi, nyantai saja mbak broh, mas broh.

Anyway, ada yang mau nyaranin **lagi** character siapa yang cocok jadi Ayahnya Seonho? XD

 **Nonono546 :**

Iya terima kasih sarannya! Akan di tampung!

 **Daunlontar : **Sora senpainim :3 iya aku juga ngerasa mereka kaya sejalur. Awalnya mikir apa perasaan aku doang? :3 Makasih lho kak kamu sering main ke sini. Nanti aku main ketempatmu dan aku masih menanti fanfikmu yang lain :3

 **vkshp :** siapp sayang!

 **Kim naya :** siapp!

 **Thughao4lyf :** Terima kasih sudah membaca! Terima kasih juga sarannya nanti di tampung

 **Crazy94 :** Terima kasih!

 **Ererigado :** Aduh salfok sama avanya :') Terima Kasih sudah membaca yaa

 **Chesire Oh :** Aku juga anggepnya bocah :3

 **Jeon Wonnie :** Terima Kasih! Ini sudah dilanjut

 **Kkamo** : Terima kasih juga sayang :3 Terima Kasih juga sarannya nanti di tampung

 **Karen Ackerman :** Guanlin bisa ga yaa?


End file.
